letterpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. R
Mr. R (Mister R in the original version) is a Letter Person who gets his sound from his Rainbow Ribbons (or Ripping Rubberbands, in the original.) Bio In the original version of The Letter People, Mister R has rubberbands for hair, and wears a blue shirt with red suspenders and a red letter R on the front. He has a lowercase r on the side of his head in his original artwork, but in the TV series, he has a yellow lowercase r on his shoulder instead. Mister R was once the rudest Letter Person, launching his rubberbands at others for fun. He soon was taught a lesson when his rubberbands ran away from him and didn't come back until he promised never to hurt someone with his rubberbands again. In the TV series, Mister R's rubberbands lose their rip and calls upon the services of Roscoe Rocker and Ringo Bebop. They like the sounds of his rubberbands so much that they decide to form a rock band. Miss E hears them rehearse and dubs them The Red Rubber Bands. In Star Trip I (AR), Mister R is sent to space to save Miss A who was being held hostage on the planet Snickers. On his way, the ship's computer breaks down, and he meets Lucky Star, who helps him make the rest of the way to Snickers, and shows him different words where he can hear Mister R's name in, like "star". He uses this new sound with Miss A in the Empress' new Divided Clue Box. She's impressed by this new sound and lets Miss A return home, and forces Mister R to stay. His story continues in Star Trip II (OR) when Miss O is brought to Snickers to use the Divided Catching Clue Box to make the "or" sound. Yet again, she lets Miss O leave, and makes Mr. R stay. Lucky Star returns and tries to help him back to the spaceship, but Mister R is shot with an Itchy Ray Beam, causing him to itch, just like Miss I, who, along with Miss E and Miss U are taken to Snickers as well, to make more sounds in the new Clue box. Mister R feels too tired by then to make three new sounds, so while singing Let's Make The Same Sound, the four decide to trick the Empress by all making the same sound with Mister R. The Empress is disappointed by the new sounds and sends all four home with the new Clue Box. In the 1990s version of The Letter People, Mr. R now gets his sound from his Rainbow Ribbons, which he gets for his beautiful red roses. He thinks flowers like roses are the best part of nature and he works very hard to ensure his roses are the prettiest in all the land. The other Letter People say he brags too much for his own good, but he believes that his roses are the best, which is why he wins so many Rainbow Ribbons, which give him his sound. His hidden letters are on two capital R's on the ribbons on his shirt. He lives on Riverview Road at Raccoon Crossing, across the street from Riverside Restaurant on the Rolling River. He owns a rose garden on Rosebud Road. Songs Original I'm Mr. R, BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! I have ripping rubberbands, hehehehehehehehe! Running, racing, ripping rubberbands, RIP! Round and round I'm ripping rubberbands, RIP! I rip them near and far, rip-roaring Mr. R Ruff, ruff, beware of my ripping rubberbands, RIP! I rip them 'round the room, I rip them everywhere, I rip them when you're roller skating, Rip them right into your hair! I rip them off the roof I rip them in the rain I'm Mr. R whose rubberbands give everyone a roaring PAIN! Running, racing, ripping rubberbands, RIP! Round and round I'm ripping rubberbands, RIP! I rip them near and far, rip-roaring Mr. R Ruff, ruff, beware of my ripping rubberbands, RIP! Rip......rip........rip, rip, rip........rip, rip, rip, rip.......RIP, rip, hehehe, RIIIIIIIP! 1990s Song Style: bluegrass I win all the rainbow ribbons, I win all the rainbow ribbons, I win all the rainbow ribbons for my roses. I'm Mr. R, Remarkable Mr. R. I raise the best roses by far. I win all the rainbow ribbons, I win all the rainbow ribbons, I win all the rainbow ribbons for my roses. I'm Mr. R, Remarkable Mr. R. I raise the best roses by far. My roses are rosier than all the rest. My roses are redder than all the rest. My roses are better than all the rest. Everyone else's roses are second best. I win all the rainbow ribbons, I win all the rainbow ribbons, I win all the rainbow ribbons for my roses. I'm Mr. R, Remarkable Mr. R. I raise the best roses by far. I hang some rainbow ribbons on my refrigerator. I hang some on my rickety rocking chair. I'm really, really proud of my rainbow ribbons. I hang them everywhere. I win all the rainbow ribbons, I win all the rainbow ribbons, I win all the rainbow ribbons for my roses. I'm Mr. R, Remarkable Mr. R. I raise the best roses by far. Category:Letter People Category:Men